Candy Licks
by arccie
Summary: Ryoma's left cleaning up Christmas decorations, and Fuji's there to...uhh...help. [Warnings: FujiRyo, shounen ai]


-cough-

Ok, so I'm finally remembering that I haven't posted this on fanfiction(.)net. Hope you can enjoy a xmas theme 9 months late, or alternatively 3 months early.

XD

Enjoy.

**Candy Licks**

Fingers tightened, a curse whistling between clenched teeth as sharp edges dug into soft skin, before relaxing as the bauble was released.

Ryoma sat among the remnants of Christmas, a faint frown on his face. Despite his objections he'd been left with the tedious task of cleaning up after the Christmas celebrations.

His mother was too busy, swamped by the work she'd missed in taking time off over Christmas. Nanako had fled the country with her boyfriend (although it was probably just a vacation, Ryoma's bitterness was labelling her departure as abandonment). While his father…well if Nanjiroh had a use off the tennis court Ryoma had yet to see it.

It wasn't fair. They didn't even celebrate Christmas, but their house was almost overflowing with decorations. From the gaudy light display on the roof (thankfully Nanjiroh hadn't been allowed to put up the "Santa with his 'ho 'ho 'ho's" light decoration) to the overly ornamented lush green pine tree crowding their living room. His parents had picked up the stupid tradition while they were living in America, and hadn't been able to break from the habit on their return to Japan.

Ryoma might have felt more attached to the tradition if it meant a second round of presents in the year, as it did for so many other children. But for him, it seemed to be an excuse for everyone to pass off cheap Christmas junk as a combined birthday and Christmas present. As far as Ryoma was concerned, if he never saw an overly adorable reindeer again, it would be too soon.

However, even this wasn't the main source of his current agitation.

Ryoma gritted his teeth, glared at the tree and counted backwards from a hundred. But was unable to resist grabbing the candy cane hanging in front of his eyes and pegging it over his shoulder. A satisfied smirk making a brief appearance at the sound of its collision with his target. The resulting cessation of the off key humming of Christmas carols was all he could have wished for.

Yet the peace was short lived, a new carol melody going under the chopping block of Seigaku tennis club's resident tone deaf genius.

Ryoma's fingers clenched around the tree decoration he'd been reaching for, but instead of another attack decided to speed up his ornament removal operation. The sooner it was finished, the sooner he could escape the _"noise"_ that hammered at his music appreciation, intent on ripping it to shreds, grinding it to dust, burying it under an avalanche of…

Ryoma palm slapped the floor.

"I _thought _you were supposed to be helping me, not driving me crazy with your humming."

"But Ryoma, I am helping you," Tone overly upbeat and happy, "I'm providing you with background music for your work. Is there something wrong with my humming?" Chill bite in each word.

He shrugged, sullen. "No." Fuji was _a bit _touchy about his inability to carry a tune. "It's just repetitive and beginning to get annoying." His eyes stayed firmly fixed to the tree. No way was he giving Fuji the opportunity to read the truth from his eyes.

"Fine then, I'll stop humming. Will that make you happy?" Ryoma held back a wince at Fuji's voice full of disappointed hurt.

At least he had the promise of no more noise to assault his ears, and it would be easy enough to soothe the older boy's feelings later with a bout of mildly embarrassing if ultimately enjoyable bedroom games.

Heck, that was something to look forward to.

With renewed purpose Ryoma concentrated on disentangling strings of Christmas lights from branches and other ornaments, barely holding back the urge to hum himself.

Yet as the silence grew, Ryoma developed a faint itch between his shoulders, a feeling that grew stronger as the minutes passed. Stubbornly resisting the older boys gaze, he continued with his task.

However, although his eyes stayed facing forward, his ears strained at the silence. Catching the quiet swish if wind through the trees, the soft shuffle of fabric, the slick wet slide of lips and tongue, the all but inaudible moan…

Ryoma's stubbornness dissolved, head turning to catch a glimpse of Fuji.

And found himself utterly transfixed and unable to turn away. The bauble he was holding slipping unnoticed from his suddenly sweaty hands.

He gaped, mouth going dry.

What Fuji was doing to that candy cane was wrong, appalling, indecent…and intriguing.

His gaze fixed on the captivating display of oral dexterity, Ryoma missed Fuji's sparkling eyes, though not the wicked smirk that formed around the slick candy.

A growl rumbled from the depths of the younger boy's throat.

Fuji was a jerk.

Sexy, but still a jerk.

And most definitely a tease.

Ryoma rose to his hands and knees, and all but slinked towards the older boy, the gleam of predatory gold just visible from beneath lowered eyelashes.

Fuji sucked in an appreciative breath, almost shivering in anticipation.

Ryoma hand settled on Fuji's thigh, head craning up. Gold locked onto blue, intent stare not wavering even as his head bent over the end of the sweet sticking out from between Fuji's lips. Pink tongue flicked out, curling down and around the candy cane, mouth pursed around the lolly even as his throat worked to swallow.

Almost immediately Ryoma's nose scrunched, eyes squeezed shut, his entire face a picture of disgust. Mouth releasing the candy cane, as he all but ran to the kitchen, returning a short time later with a half empty glass of water.

He glared at the chuckling Fuji, the older boy not in the least put off from his amusement.

"I should have known. Why would you eat a tasty sweet if you could have something to burn the tastebuds from your mouth instead?"

"Pepper flavour candy canes are a legitimate and popular lolly." Ryoma snorted, though Fuji continued as though he hadn't heard the younger boy. "Though I have heard it's an acquired taste."

Ryoma watched Fuji finish of f the last remains of the candy and shook his head. "I could almost swear you don't have any tastebuds eating things like that.

Fuji shrugged. "I like things with a bit of _bite._" His teeth clicked together, eyes instantly smouldering.

Ryoma measured Fuji's gaze and the knowledge that the revolting sweet was gone.

Glancing at his watch, he shrugged. They had time.

Giving in as gracefully as possible when Fuji's roving stare felt like a caress across his skin, sinking down to settle his head on Fuji's lap.

From this angle, Fuji's smirk lost its evil edge, though Ryoma was in no way fooled into thinking that it meant Fuji was feeling less playful.

_Still_…

Ryoma's arms wrapped around the older boy's neck, drawing him down, luring Fuji's mouth to his own.

Tongues drifting across each other in a leisurely dance of shared pleasure, the only remains of the pepper candy cane a fresh chill taste that only heightened the experience.

Then Fuji's hands navigated their way under his shirt, homing in on his pebbled nipples, drawing an involuntary moan from him, and the leisurely exploration became an excited attack of tongues fighting for dominance.

Pausing to catch their breath, Ryoma's attention was caught by the object dangling from Fuji's fingers.

Giving the candy cane a suspicious look, he wasn't impressed when Fuji raised both hands innocently.

"It's a normal one. I swear." There was no undertone of devilry in the words, but Fuji was a good actor when he wanted to be.

Fuji raised his eyebrows, his look suggesting indecent and appalling acts.

Ryoma grinned.

He wondering if he could convince Fuji to repeat the earlier candy cane exploits on Ryoma himself.

He had to remember to get himself some -non pepper- candy canes. His tongue could use the work out, and if Fuji didn't enjoy the experience as well, then he'd lost his touch.

He was distracted from this line of thought by the exploration of Fuji's hands into more 'interesting' territories.

Soon it was all he could do to remember his partner's name, let alone his own, pleasure overwhelming his consciousness.

He'd never like Christmas, but there were definite side benefits to the occasion.

X---------X---------X----------X----------X

Comments appreciated. Criticisms considered. Flames ignored.

…yeah, I know, the endings a bit abrupt, but after having it on the back burner for a month I forgot what direction I was taking it. Sorry.

Hope it's a somewhat entertaining read anyway.


End file.
